In diabetes the increased flux of glucose into the polyol pathway results i the accumulation of the sugar alcohol sorbitol that is linked to the onset various diabetic complications, such as cataract formation and retinopathy. The sugar alcohol formation and properties of NADPH-dependent reductases in fibroblasts, the key cells in the formation of fibrous proliferative tis es, has been investigated.